In 2008 the government issued a solicitation (“the solicitation”) for various portable lighting equipment sets meeting the following standards known in the art. The portable illumination system (CLIN-0001) disclosed in the solicitation was required to include four light heads with a visible white light component (600 ft illumination), an infrared light component (300 ft by 300 ft illumination), and an adjustable beam to allow the user to define the amount of illumination based on the target field. The solicitation also required were light stands (four) with a two feet minimum height, standard rechargeable lithium ion batteries which can be operated continuously for a minimum of fifteen hours and which can be recharged in five hours or less, a battery charger capable of using any typically available electrical system, and a wireless remote control. The four lighting systems, excluding the battery charger, were also required to fit into lighting wheeled systems cases, each case having a weight of less than 50 lbs.
The solicitation also requested a quote for a second illumination system (CLIN-0003), the operations portable illumination system, must include two light heads with a visible white light component (1000 ft illumination), an infrared light component (1000 ft illumination), and an adjustable beam to allow the user to define the amount of illumination based on the target field. The light stands (two) for the operations portable illumination system must have a minimum height of five feet. Also required were standard rechargeable lithium ion batteries operable for a minimum of ten continuous hours and which can be recharged in five hours or less, a battery charger having two bays and capable of using any typically available electrical system, and the ability to control the illumination system using a wireless remote. Both lighting systems, excluding the battery charger, were required to fit into a single wheeled case weighing less than 80 lbs.
A quote was also requested for a third illumination system (CLIN-0004), an operations portable illumination single system must include a light head with a visible white light component (1000 ft illumination), an infrared light component (1000 ft illumination), and an adjustable beam to allow the user to define the amount of illumination based on the target field. The light stand (one) for the operations portable illumination system was required to have a minimum height of 6.5 ft. Also required were standard rechargeable lithium ion batteries operable for a minimum of thirty continuous hours, a battery charger having two bays and capable of using any typically available electrical system, and the ability to control the illumination system using a wireless remote. The lighting system, excluding the battery charger, must fit into a single wheeled case weighing less than 70 lbs.
The fourth illumination system requested was (CLIN-0009), a portable illumination four meter tower system must include two light heads with a visible white light component (1000 ft illumination), an infrared light component (1000 ft illumination), and an adjustable beam to allow the user to define the amount of illumination based on the target field. The light stand (one) for the operations portable illumination system must have a minimum height of 13.2 ft and be capable of being reinforced in the field for stability (e.g., via use of guy wires). Also required were a portable, lightweight, extremely quiet generator which operates at less than sixty decibels, uses regular or diesel fuel and operates for several hours on one tank, provides 120V AC power or 12V DC power, and weighs 50 lbs or less. The tower system was also required to include a wireless remote control and must fit into a wheeled case(s) weighing less than 250 lbs, ideally with each case weighing less than 50 lbs.
Additional lighting requirements for the portable illumination systems were night vision goggle mode, 300 feet human threat detection from the light source; visible-mode, light must be white and provide 0.2 foot candelas at 175 ft from the light source; adjustable light setting via a handheld remote control; and on/off, low, medium and high power settings.
Additional lighting requirements for the floodlight/contingency system were super bright white light which illuminates a minimum field of 600 ft with a desired objective of 1000 ft and at least 20.0 target luminance (fL) at 600 ft; a beam width of 24-34 degrees; adjustable light setting via a handheld remote; and on/off, low, medium and high power settings.
In addition to the four illumination systems, each system was required to have one or more spares kits including specified components (e.g., replacement batteries, power cables, replacement wireless remote).
The solicitation contemplated an effective and efficient design corresponding to military needs; however, certain opportunities existed to modify and optimize the structural design from the specifications disclosed in the solicitation. For example, it is known that heat is detrimental to the life of all batteries and moisture can lead to corrosion.
Additionally, lighting components for flight line use must be as stably mounted as possible because of high winds (e.g., 20-25 miles per hour) because of the open areas associated with landing strips.
It is desirable to have a dual mode portable lighting system which is designed to maximize batter life and improve the reliability of the device in a range of outdoor environments.
It is desirable to have a dual mode portable lighting system and which is stably mounted using a low center of gravity, and is designed to minimize wind resistance and surface area exposed to wind which can make the device prone to tipping.
It is further desirable to have a device which can be set up and removed as conveniently as possible, and which uses a minimum number of hinged components subject to rust and/or wear.
It is further desirable to have a dual mode portable lighting system which minimizes required storage space.